Changing isn't always for the better Chapter 2
by Livelifesurf
Summary: After Amy announced her love to Karma, to have it instantly rejected and broken. She takes off, leaving Heston High School and moving in with her Auntie at Wichita Falls. But what happens when she returns home?


Chapter 2.

"Bryony, are you up? Come on your late." Amy's eyes slowly started to flutter open from the soft knocking against the door. "Bryony, it is nine forty, you were supposed to be at college forty minutes ago." She sat bolt up, her eyes slightly blurry and her head starting to race with dizziness, she placed both hands on the side of her temple, trying to take away the dizziness but not accomplishing a thing.

"What's happening?" Amy turned to her right, seeing the woman laying down, bed sheets just covering her chest.

"I thought you said your parents were away for the week?" Amy whispered as Bryony's eyes shot open.

"What? They are."

"Well, there is a murderer at your bedroom door telling you you're late for college, what a lovely man he is." Amy snapped, as Bryony's eyes got wider.

"Fuck!"

"Love, open the door we've got presents for you." Amy quickly jumped out of bed, pulling every piece of clothing on that she could until she finally put her shoes, pulling them up tight and turning around to see the red-head was trying to find some clothing as well.

Amy ran to the other side of the room and picked up her bag and helmet, instantly turning around to see Bryony pulling her hair up.

"I am sorry Amy; I thought they were away for another day." Amy nodded and headed over to the window, lifting it up and throwing her bag onto the porch that was below.

"It's fine, were friends with benefits right?" Amy asked as she stood up on the windowsill, bending down slightly to fit through the gap.

"Right?"

"Well, the rule is to never have to apologise because we don't care. Right? That's what you said." Amy said as Bryony slowly smiled.

"Right." She whispered sweetly as Amy smiled. "I enjoyed last night."

"Me too." Amy smiled to her, as she looked over her shoulder, watching the door slowly open, she instantly slid out of the window before they could see her, falling down and onto the porch that was below the windowsill. She grabbed her bag and helmet, jogging to the side of the porch, and sliding onto one side of her body, letting her legs fall from the porch first. Her body following after as she fell to the ground, quickly placing her hand against the hard surface for balance, she pushed herself up and started to run away from the four-story house. As soon as she turned the corner, she instantly came to a stop, a small smile as she shook her head and placed her hands onto her hips. "Are you my stalker?" She asked as Tyler smiled and took his helmet off, placing it onto the handlebars and slowly standing up.

"No, I am your escort. I knew you'd fancy one last bit of hot Bryony meat before you disappeared so I wanted to come and make sure you went back home, got changed out of your sweaty sex clothes and into something that resembles you've actually slept. Then, we are going to the coffee shop, sitting down even if I have to handcuff you and enjoy each other's pleasantries. After that we are heading back to yours, packing a bag of your best clothes and then we are hitting the road."

"You have handcuffs?" Amy asked as Tyler grinned.

"You don't want to know what I own Amy." Amy slowly nodded and looked away.

"Tyler, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, I've got work-"

"Quit, you hate it there anyway."

"I've got friends."

"You've got me and I am coming with you."

"We need money." Amy declared as Tyler grinned.

"You have a savings account and so do I."

"God damn it." She mumbled as he chuckled.

"I know everything about you Amy. So, have we got a place to stay?" Amy sighed as she walked over to her black triumph, sitting down on her seat next to Tyler.

"I called my stepsister and she said we could stay with her for a while."

"The stepsister you hate?" Tyler asked as Amy frowned and looked up.

"It's weird. Every day I used to see her and god, we hated each other, but now we do not see each other, we cannot go a week without phoning each other. She's like the sister I never had." Tyler nodded as he picked up his helmet from his handles.

"So, you think you two will get along?"

"We talked for an hour and a half yesterday; she's changed so much so I think it'll be fine. In addition, we have grown out of our sibling rivalry stage and she doesn't live with my mom and her dad so we don't have anything to piss each other off with."

"Was there anyone at your old school you didn't hate or hated you or that you were in love with?" Amy shrugged and chuckled.

"Not really, there was one guy called Shane but he only liked me because he wanted a lesbian as a best friend. Then we got on and I actually grew to like him but we were never really that close." Tyler nodded.

"So, I am going to have competition am I? Well, if it comes down to it I'll happily take out Karma and Shane to still be your best friend."

"You'll be my best friend through everything Tyler."

"Until you fall in love with me, next."

"Funny." She fake laughed as Tyler grinned.

"Last one to the coffee shop is paying. To the coffee shop, AWAY!" Amy smiled as she watched her friend pull onto the main road, instantly racing the two doors down to the coffee shop and stopping; he took off his helmet and smiled back to her. "I win!" Amy could not help but laugh as he got off his bike. She quickly got off her bike as well, walking the short distance to the shop, punching his shoulder as he walked by.

"I haven't got my wallet on me, dumb ass."

Karma's p.o.v

Two days later.

"Have you ever considered rehab?" Karma looked up as she watched Shane walk in, sitting down on the desk beside her.

"Rehab?" She asked as he smiled and placed his phone on the desk, looking forward and seeing the room was completely empty.

"Liam's starting to complain to me how much time you spend at College instead of with him, I mean come on Karma, none of your classes are even on today and you're sitting in an empty room." Karma sighed and turned to Shane.

"Well, Liam doesn't seem to understand that I have final's soon and I need to concentrate instead of sitting at home and listening to him go on about the different riots they had about stuff I don't even really care about."

"There was a time when you used to be the rioter." He said as Karma looked up, narrowing her eyes at him.

"That was a time when I wasn't as busy, Shane. Did you come here for something?" She asked as Shane smiled and placed his hands onto the desk.

"I did indeed. We are going to go and get something to eat because you look starving, I am starving and there's a cute guy working behind the till at Subway so we need to head there before his shift ends in…" he looked down to his watch as Karma smiled and started to pack her things away. "Twenty minutes, so let's go. Move your arse Karma!" She smiled and slowly followed him out of the room, placing her books into her bag and walking through the hallway. "So what's the truth, why don't you spend as much time with Liam as you used to?" He asked as Karma frowned.

"There is no truth, I just need to concentrate, it's my last year Shane, I can't be held back by his stuff."

"Okay, you guys are serious though, surely you need to tell him this stuff."

"What? And have him have yet another hissy fit and stay with you for a week?"

"Yeah he's not staying at mine; he's like a kid when he's having a hissy fit."

"I know. However, I love him." Shane smiled as he pushed open the doors, revealing the grass that was in front of them, the main road a few feet away and cars pulling in and out of the campus. They walked down the steps in silent as Karma pulled out her car keys, heading towards the car park. However, something inside her made her freeze; her body came to a halt and she looked up and to her right, her eyes instantly pulled to the road. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she watched the first bike drive past; his head pointing in the direction of the road, however, the person riding behind slowly turned her head. Karma frowned and stepped forward, looking at the tinted black helmet but not being able to see what was behind it. The bike slowly started to slow down, as if whoever was on the bike had taken their hand off the accelerator. As soon as she made contact with the road, the bikers head turned to face the road, speeding past her on the opposite side.

"Karma." She could not hear the voice that was calling her; she could only concentrate on the back of the driver who had just rode by. "Karma!" His hand pulled her back, back off the road and back into reality. She turned around and faced him, frowning at him as he waved his hands in the air. "You almost got hit by that bus, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked as Karma turned around and looked for the two bikers but she could not see where they had gone.

Amy p.o.v

Amy pulled over first, quickly getting off her bike as Tyler pulled up beside her. He took off his helmet and frowned as he watched his friend bring her hands to her helmet, rapidly trying to pull it off, when she did; she threw her helmet to the ground and fell to her knees, gasping for air. Tyler went on instinct as he reached into his bag, getting off his bike without remembering to put the stabilizer on, letting the bike fall to the floor. He quickly got to his friends side. "Amy, you're having an Asthma attack. I need you to breathe into the inhaler, okay. It'll help I promise, I have loads of asthma attacks, okay?" Amy nodded as Tyler put the inhaler to her mouth, squeezing out some of the air. "Amy, are you okay?" He asked as she fell back onto her bum.

"I saw her." She mumbled as Tyler looked around.

"Karma?" She slowly nodded as Tyler sighed and sat beside her. "This is the effect she has on you when you only see her?" Amy nodded again as Tyler sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't have come." Amy smiled and looked up, locking eyes with her best friend.

"I promised you I'd show you where I grew up." She said as he smiled. "Wait, I was having an asthma attack? I've never had an asthma attack." She said as Tyler smirked.

"No. you were having a panic attack. However, I made you believe you were having an Asthma attack and because I gave you something that would help the normal person with an Asthma attack, it helped you because you thought you were having one. When in fact you were having a panic attack." Amy frowned and slowly smiled. She looked over his shoulder and sighed, lifting up her hand she pointed behind him.

"Well, you want to know where I grew up. That there, that's Hester high." Tyler turned around and looked to the big building. "And that…" Tyler turned back around as he followed Amy's finger down the small road where country houses lay. "That's where Karma used to live." Tyler looked at the old house where all the lights were on. It looked like the usual posh totties house.

"So, I guess we are here then." He said as Amy smiled.

"Amy?" Amy turned her head and faced the small blonde frowning down at her. Tyler watched as the two girls stared at each other, it looked like the blonde-haired woman was about to savagely attack her friend. He stood straight, ready for any confrontation but he stepped back, jumping slightly as the blonde-haired woman embraced his friend, sending them both onto the grass. Tyler watched for a second as they both hugged each other. The blonde-haired woman pulled back first, standing up and straightening herself down. Amy stood up as well, copying the actions of the short woman.

"I wasn't expecting you guys here for another few hours." Tyler watched as the girl looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Did you crash?" Tyler looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

"I dropped it. Sorry, who are you?" he asked as Amy smiled.

"Tyler, this is Lauren, Lauren this is Tyler." Lauren smiled and handed her hand to him.

"I've heard a lot of good things about you; it's nice to finally put a face to your name."

"And you." Amy looked down the road to where the college was, her heart picking up as she realised that her old friend was there a few moments ago, what if she was coming this way, what if she was heading home? What if she was looking at me right now and I could not see her? She defiantly saw Amy; she looked her right in the eyes. Granted, she could not actually see her but Amy could see her and that is all that mattered.

Amy followed behind the pretty blonde, Tyler walking beside her.

"Amy?" he whispered as she turned her head and faced him. "The possibility of you seeing her again is one percent." He smiled and walked a bit ahead as Amy sighed and looked down.

"One percent out of two." She mumbled as she followed him into the house.


End file.
